Minene Uryuu (Future Diary)
Minene Uryuu is the Ninth Diary Holder and possesses the "Escape Diary" in the manga and animation Future Diary. She is also the main protagonist of the spin-off Future Diary: Mosaic, which focuses on Minene before and after she gains her Future Diary. Appearance Minene is a young woman in her twenties, with long purple hair and violet eyes. She later loses her left eye during the Survival Game and wears an eyepatch, although she has a glass eye beneath it. Her standard outfit consists of a black, sleeveless jacket, military trousers or jeans, with a tank top under the jacket. However, when she was first introduced, she was seen wearing a lavender-coloured gothic lolita-styled dress. However, it was hinted that her usual clothing was wet and cold, leaving her no other choice to change clothes. She found the dress in an abandoned clothes room. Personality Minene considers herself a survivor first and foremost, and her Escape Diary reflects her belief. Before gaining her Future Diary, Minene still had an early version of the Escape Diary which she used as a regular journal and had to navigate her own ways out of situations, writing down the possible escape routes in the diary. Because of her survival instincts, Minene believes she does not need anyone else in her life to help her, after spending her childhood and teenage years alone with no love or guidance. Minene is very tactical and intelligent, and is able to deduce and gather information easily. Upon introduction, Minene is very intimidating, easily unnerving Yukiteru Amano. She appears very psychotic and excitable when performing her acts of terrorism, more than willing to obliterate anyone who gets in her way. However, after her first appearance, she mellows out and is really a tough woman with a hidden touch of vulnerability to her. She does have a friendly side to her, having an attachment to small children and keeps a family of chipmunks with her for a time, eventually releasing them before her attack against John Bacchus. Minene appears to be haunted by her eight-year old self, and the memory of crying over her dead parents, symbolising her desire to escape her own past and be saved. She is also conflicted, cynical, world-weary, and jaded too. History Due to the death of her parents when she was eight years old, Minene was forced to live a brutal life as a streetrat in a Middle Eastern country overrun with conflict caused by religious extremists, having to resort to theft in order to survive. As a result, Minene developed a hatred towards God and religion as a whole, eventually becoming a terrorist bomber as she grew older. Despising everything related to religion, Minene targeted religious structures, individuals and organizations to destroy them, her ultimate goal is to wipe out the very idea of God from the world. Diary & Abilities Her Future Diary is the Escape Diary which tells her of the escape routes she must take if she's being tracked or losing a fight. The diary will tell her if there is any escape route and if there is, where to go, where to hide, for how long, etc. This means she can avoid defeat, if the conditions allow her to do so. Being the longtime terrorist she is, Minene is an expert in mostly any kind of explosives, C4 bombs, grenades, flash grenades, dynamite, etc. She is skilled enough to fill the whole of Yukiteru's school with bombs unnoticed as well as Sakurami Hospital. She also has a special control device that she can set to detonate if her heartbeat stops, which makes her a technological expert. During several times it is shown that she is skilled in infiltration as well as disguise, as she disguised herself as a police officer and even a nurse with nobody knowing it is her. Eventually, Minene is given limited powers by Deus Ex Machina himself, and she shows several new abilities such as being capable of flight as well as to travel to other dimensions. The full degree of her powers in this state is unknown but it can be seen they last long enough for her children to be capable of flight as well. Category:2010s Category:Anime Villainess Category:Manga Villainess Category:Terrorist Category:Unnatural Hair Color Category:Eyepatch Category:Psychotic